


The Twins 3

by lostinmymindforever



Series: Twins [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alley Sex, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to The Twins</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Twins 3

Dean was staring, he couldn’t help it though. The image his brothers were making was sinful, the way their bodies intertwined on the dance floor, the way they moved together in a parody of sex. It had been years since he had walked in on them that night which had changed everything for the three of them, but every time he saw them like this it was like the first time all over again. 

Dean wasn’t the only one watching them, wasn’t the only one picturing Sam and Jared naked. But he knew he was the only one who would ever see them like that, the only one they would ever go home with. Dean grew hard every time watching them like this, his hand moving to adjust himself. He finished his drink in one long swallow before making his way from the bar over to the center of the dance floor.

Dean molded himself against Sam’s back, his mouth sucking a mark on his neck. Sam ground back against him, his ass rubbing Dean’s cock in just the way Dean loved it. Dean grabbed one of Sam’s hips, reaching forward to place a hand on one of Jared’s. The twins were kissing each other, and Dean knew damn well the picture the three of them made. Two gorgeous twins and him, moving together like a well oiled machine.

“Wanna get out of here?” Dean whispered, causing both Sam and Jared to groan with want. 

They made their way off the dance floor, every eye in the place on them. Dean knew that he was being watched jealously, and he could understand why. He was leaving with the two most attractive men in the club. 

Sam and Jared had gotten there about a half hour before he did, but that was how they did things. The twins would show up at a bar or a club, and drive the entire place mad with lust before Dean arrived, only to leave with him soon after he got there. It wasn’t nice, this game they played, wasn’t fair to anyone, but it turned them all on, and so they did it, time and again, city after city.

Dean had barely made it out of the club before he was being dragged into the alley by the twins. He was shoved against the wall, Sam on his right side, Jared on his left. The twins both kissing and nipping at his neck while they worked his pants open. Dean let out a moan as Jared dropped to his knees, taking his hard length into his mouth. Sam began kissing Dean, his hand resting on the back of Jared’s head, controlling his twin’s movements on Dean’s cock.

“Gonna fuck you, Dean,” Sam whispered against Dean’s lips, chuckling when his older brother let out another moan.

Jared pulled off of Dean, grinning up at him. He stood, resting his hands against the wall, looking over at Sam and Dean. Dean knew what Jared wanted, and moved behind him, shoving his younger brother’s pants down. His fingers moved to tease at Jared’s opening, and Dean grinned when he felt that Jared was already slicked and stretched for him.

Kissing Jared’s neck, Dean entered him in one quick motion, drawing a moan out of his brother’s mouth. Dean could feel Sam’s fingers teasing at his hole. Jared hadn’t been the only one to prepare himself before heading out to the bar that night. Dean could hear a zipper being undone, and moaned against Jared’s neck when Sam entered him in one hard thrust. 

Every time Sam slammed into Dean it forced his older brother harder into Jared, causing his twin to moan happily. Sam knew from experience that Dean had a hand wrapped around Jared’s cock, letting Jared fuck into his hand as he pounded into him again and again. 

Even if he wouldn’t be fucking Dean right now, Sam knew he’d be getting off on the sight of Dean and Jared, and he knew that if Jared were just watching him and Dean he’d be getting off on it. But actually doing, actually participating was even better.

The three of them rocked together, in a well practiced fashion. They had been doing this for years. Sometimes it was just like this, at others it was Sam who was being pinned against the wall, the bed, wherever. At other times it was Dean being pinned against the wall as either Sam or Jared fucked him, the other being taken by their twin. Sometimes it was just Sam and Dean, or Jared and Dean, or Sam and Jared. But no matter how they did this, no matter who was doing who, they all knew who they belonged to, they all knew that they were loved.

Jared groaned as Dean slammed into him again and again, his hand wrapped tightly around Jared’s cock. “So close, please, more, god,” he moaned, throwing his head back and resting it on Dean’s shoulder, tilting it so he could kiss Dean.

Dean moaned into the kiss, his hips going faster and faster as his orgasm drew near. He lost it when Sam bit down on his neck hard, pulling away from Jared’s lips to moan, “Oh fuck, Sammy, Jay, fuck, love you, love you both.”

Sam could feel it when Dean lost it, the way his muscles clamped down around his cock like a vice causing his orgasm to hit him hard and fast. He could hear Jared moaning and cursing, a sure sign that his twin had also came. He rested his head against Dean’s shoulder, breathing hard as he came down from his orgasm. 

The three of them stood like that for a few minutes, all trying to catch their breaths. They pulled apart, pulling their pants back up. Sam and Jared shuddered as they watched Dean licking Jared’s come off of his hand, and knew without a doubt that they were no where near done for the night.


End file.
